In a conventional game, a user performs a predetermined operation to produce a desired effect on, for example, game contents placed in a virtual space within the game, such as facilities or characters. For example, JP 2002-078975 A (PTL 1) describes a game in which a user performs farming operations to cultivate crops on a virtual farm.